He's Not My Son Is He?
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: While Henry was in hospital tests were run and it was discovered that he isn't Emma's biological son and that her real biological son is still out there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I changed the circumstances around Henry's being in the hospital for this story… A scene came to my head as I was thinking the prompt over and I had to run with it… this is a 'Fairytale Land does NOT exist story'.**

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO! CAN'T WE FLUSH WHATEVER IT IS OUT OF HIS SYSTEM? ISN'T THAT A POSSIBILITY?" Regina screamed at Dr. Whale.

"The only way we can do that is if we have an exact match…" Dr. Whale said solemnly.

"Use me." Emma stepped forward.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Whale asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm your best shot. The kid came out of me… Use me."

"We have to run tests first—"

"USE ME!" She said, "Do whatever damn tests you need then use me!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Dr. Whale stared blankly at the results he got back from the lab. He could not believe what he was seeing. The woman that thought she was his biological mother was nothing to him biologically… and as soon as the mayor were to hear this, she would have nothing to him relatively either.

He stared at the paper, hoping that it would give him an answer of how to tell the woman that Henry had searched and ran away for that she was nothing but a stranger.

He approached Emma and saw the Mayor sit down next to him.

"I cannot believe that you let him eat what she gave him! Do you have any sense! Any kind of gut instinct?" Regina spat at her.

"I wasn't with him yet! He walkied me and told me to meet him at the park and when I got there I saw that woman running away and Henry on the ground with the berries in his hand! It could have just as easily been you on his way to meet him, so don't you fucking put this on me! I am doing everything I can here!" Emma growled through her teeth.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat, "Excuse me…"

"Your tests done?" Emma stood up, "Let's get going." She tried to usher him out of the room so that Henry could be saved.

"I'm afraid we ran into a bit of a problem…" He said quietly so Regina couldn't hear him as they were a few feet from her now. "You see… your blood type is 'AB'…"

"Yeah… I can get paid to donate… because I can give to anyone…" Emma nodded.

"You can't give to anyone but people with type 'AB'…" He started.

"So… what are you telling me here Doc?"

"Henry is type 'O' Emma…. I'm sorry. We can't use your blood."

"How can he have type 'O' and I have 'AB'? He is half of me… I should be able to give him—!" She choked up and looked away from the doctor.

"Emma… I don't know how to tell you this in any other way but the blunt truth… An 'AB' parent's child can have type 'A', 'B' most commonly and depending on genotypes it's possible for 'O'… there is no way with your specific type 'AB' blood can biologically produce a child with type 'O'… You are not Henry's birthmother…"

Emma sunk into the chair and said nothing. She stared at the ground. Everything seemed to fade away. Even as the nurse ran in to collect Dr. Whale because Henry was beginning to fade, she couldn't move or comprehend anything.

She sat there for God knows how long just… staring. Regina walked over to her eventually. "He's awake." She said in a plain, emotionless voice. Emma nodded, but didn't make a move to get up, "You should go see your son, Sheriff…"

Emma's face shot up and met Regina's. She stood up and stared at the other woman's face, "He's not my son." She said before she pushed past her and ran into the stair well. She got to the landing half a flight down before her legs turned to mush and she couldn't move anymore.

The door opened and closed and the slow clicking of heels made their way closer and closer to the blonde, "What do you mean, 'He's not your son'?" The mayor asked her.

"I mean I'm not his mother… we have the wrong blood types… there's no possible way for him to be the boy I gave birth to…" It was after these words that Emma began to cry. "He's not my son… My son is… I don't know where he is, but Henry isn't mine"

Regina knelt down and pulled Emma into a hug as the woman cried. At first she didn't realize she was the one doing all the actions… that she was voluntarily sitting and holding her enemy and not being pulled down and held against her will. She rubbed the woman's back as she thought about what to say next.

"Henry can't know… not now… Not with all of this 'fairytale land' stuff he's so adamant about." She swallowed hard before she spoke her next words, "You are his hero. You are the woman he puts his faith and trust in. You cannot just leave because you aren't his biological mother. You have made a commitment to him, to the town… to me. You really have made this place better since you got here… And you've… challenged me in ways I have not been challenged in years." She sat up straight as Emma pulled and looked at her, "You cannot leave him. He loves you. I am not saying we cannot tell him the truth ever… I am simply saying that we cannot tell him the truth right now… not when he is this vulnerable… not when I am the evil queen because he will want to run, and I can't have my son run from me again. So… this did not happen. The doctors did what they could and he woke up before it got to the point that he needed blood. You understand?"

Emma couldn't do anything but nod.

"Alright… then let's go see our son."

"Why are you being nice now?" Emma asked after Regina stood up.

"Because I know what it's like to have people tell you that your son isn't yours." She walked back up the stairs and back into the hospital.

Emma sat there a while longer. She thought about everything Regina said. She knew that the reason Regina knew how low she felt was mainly her fault because she was always cutting her down… But there was something else that made her feel glued to the floor. Her son… her son wasn't Henry. Henry was someone else's kid… He really was Regina's. Her son was off somewhere else doing God knows what… She knew she had to find him to see if he was okay, but that was all she would ever do and she knew it. Henry really was her son. Henry was her real son just like he was Regina's real son… He may not have any biological ties, but… he was hers… Wasn't he? Regina seemed to believe that to be true… at least for now…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright. I continued this after pretty much every review I got for it requested it… and because it came as a prompt to continue of on tumblr once more… So… I would like to reiterate that in this story the CURSE is NONEXISTANT. So… with that said, I do hope you enjoy:**

It didn't take Emma long to find the crazy bitch that poisoned Henry… and it didn't take anything to realize that the crazy bitch was… literally bat shit crazy. Emma was staring at the woman in the jail cell from her office. She had called the hospital to make an actual diagnosis… and to take her away. She was starting to feel crazy… Can crazy rub off onto other people? If it could she had a serious possibility of contracting the crazy.

This woman was prattling on and on about nothing… and none of it made sense. As the doctor and Archie both came to conclude that, "Yup, she is bat shit crazy." The woman continued on as she was until they both stepped outside to make arrangements to both treat her and take her to the psych ward of the hospital.

It was after they walked outside that Emma felt a bit of a chill run down her spine. She noticed that the woman had stopped talking. She looked over to find her with her head between the bars, reaching out to her. "He's not my son!" She cried, "I don't know where he is!"

Emma swallowed hard as she crossed her arms and stared at her, "Excuse me?"

The woman lowered her voice somewhat, mainly to show a different tone. She kept staring deep into Emma's eyes, "You cannot leave him. Not when I am the evil queen!" She looked up and screamed, "I am the evil queen!" She looked back intently into Emma's scared eyes, "You understand?" She asked, "Alright… then let's go see our son."

Emma then stalked to the bars and reached for the woman's throat. She wasn't sure why, she assumed to strangle her if she had the chance, but the woman jumped into the cell and cowered from her, "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Emma screamed at her. It was literally bits and pieces of the conversation she had with Regina in the stairwell.

She only grinned, "I see it all." Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she sat there as if comatose.

Emma couldn't handle it; she didn't know what to do or where to go. After Crazy Bitch was taken away, she goes to the mansion.

Henry was, of course, asleep already, still exhausted from the near-death experience and the hospital.

Regina opened the door and stared at her. Emma scuffed the ground with her boot and shuffled, looking anywhere but at Regina. The brunette sighed as she felt common courtesy—and the odd want to keep Emma from drinking alone or in public and accidentally airing her..their dirty laundry to everyone—take over, "Cider or stronger?" She asked.

"Stronger." Emma said.

Regina let her inside and they went to the study. After Regina fixed them both a scotch neat. She settled on the coffee table to look at her if and when the blonde started to talk.

"I found her…" Emma grit her teeth.

"And..?"

"She is just… completely mad." Emma shrugged. "Have you ever heard about this woman before? Because I sure as hell haven't…" She was lost.

Regina thought back to where her original thought came from, but couldn't narrow down an actual original storyteller, "There is a bit of an urban legend, I guess you could say… There have been stories running back… or six or seven years about kids camping outside and a woman comes and scares them, but in the stories, she's never touched them… she's never given them anything… just scared them… Which is why it's been an urban legend… she's never been around when adults come…" She shrugged, "If I even thought for a second she were real I would have had you and Graham before you track her down…" She swallowed a long drink form her glass.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She started to stand up, but drank the rest of her glass down before she stood completely and walked to the cart. She poured herself a triple, downed it before getting another and walking back over.

They sat and said nothing for a while.

Finally, Emma asked how he is.

Regina looked at her, "He's as good as he can be." She spoke softly.

Emma nodded again and drank half of the scotch in her hand then looked at her once more, "Do you know who is real parents are?"

Regina shook her head, "I've started looking into it, just so I can know for my own benefit. I'll let you know if I find out."

Emma stared at the deep caramel colored liquid in her glass, "I want to find him."

Regina is not surprised by what she heard. She only needed to remind Emma of their conversation in the hospital stairwell, "You cannot leave Hen—"

"I KNOW!" Emma yelled at her. She caught herself and put her hand up in apology, "I just.. have to know… The most I would leave for is a week to see if he is really okay." She looked up for approval, but gets none.

Regina stood up and walked over to her. She took the drink from her hand, "You're pathetic. You know that?" Her voice was low as she walked over to the drink cart.

Emma's jaw tightened, "Why? Because I want to know who my son is?"

Regina spun on her heal as she slammed the glass into the cart. She screamed at the blonde, "YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO HE IS! HE!" She started as she stomped back over to Emma, "Is upstairs right now! He was just in the hospital because neither of is fucking parents could be bothered to be with him even though that's all they fucking fight about!" She collapsed on the couch, more so on the blonde as she finally let tears come. A few long minutes went by before she spoke again, "He loves you and you love him! I know you do… You were his mother two days ago! What the hell's changed? A fucking blood test? That's all it took? That's all it took for you to not call him your son anymore?" She looked up into Emma's eyes, "I would give my life to have him look at me like he does you… Your relationship is so…natural." She realized just how close they were and scrambled to the open side of the couch. She wiped her tears and gave a long sigh. She wanted to say more, but she didn't know what else she could say.

Emma finally turned and looked at her, "He's as much your son as he is mine." She spoke quietly.

"The difference is, you are the savior… and I am the mistress of all evil." The brunette swallowed hard and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma subconsciously wrapped her arm around the mayor, "Now, now… that's not true… You're just the Evil Queen… Maleficent is the mistress of all evil… You're getting your fairytales mixed up."

Regina laughed and empty laugh, "I would like to help you find him." She whispered after a few minutes, "But I need you to understand that you already have a son. I need you to want nothing more than to check on him because Henry…" She swallowed… she couldn't continue.

Emma pulled Regina in for a hug, "I know… I know… You told me that if I was in this I needed to plant roots when I first got here… I planted them… I'm staying…" Emma pulled away and looked intently into those half-glazed over eyes, "And I didn't just plant them for Henry." She didn't even know she said it.

Regina heard her, she had listened, but her brain would not let her process the look Emma was giving her. She let the alcohol and emotions take her to sleep and she fell once more into Emma's lap. Emma let her head drop for a moment before she decided to take the woman upstairs.

She got her to her bed. She had sense enough to remove her shoes before sleep started coming to her to… sleep and exhaustion from the day and just having carried the mayor clear across her mansion and upstairs. She moved to the other side of the bed and sat there to catch her breath. She knew that she shouldn't have sat down because the bed was as comfortable as it looked. She slumped all the way forward and tried to make her hands stop untying her boots, but she couldn't no matter how much she tried. Her body overpowered her inebriated mind and before she knew it her jeans' fly was open for extra comfort and she was crawling under the covers.

Regina, in her sleep moved over to the body and held on tightly, keeping her close. Emma couldn't even finish her sigh before she was asleep as well. The next morning was handled with as much grace as it could possibly be handled…

Regina woke up to an arm around her. She didn't realize it though until she was already mid-stretch. As this happened, Emma woke up. She shot out of the bed, "Oh my God!" She said with too much anxiety and peppiness two women with slight hangovers needed to deal with.

Regina looked at her as she did up her pants, "It's quite alr—"

"Nothing happened! I swear it Regina!" She shoved her feet in her boots and tried to tie them quickly, "I just brought you up here and put you to bed… then I just kind of fell asleep too… I swear!"

"Okay…" Regina knew that nothing happened… obviously, who did Emma think she was, anyways?

Emma stood back up after getting her boots on, grabbed her jacket and said, "I'm gonna go."

The brunette shook her head as showed the blonde to the door. And this was, of course, when Henry emerged. "Emma?" He asked as he rubbed his eye at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, kid." She smiled.

"You came here to check up on me?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah… that okay?" She looked at Regina's eyes as she asked the question.

"Of course!" He cried happily.

Regina moved to the side to let Emma back in and made her way to the kitchen to deal out his meds and make coffee and breakfast for the three of them. She didn't know why everything was so… okay with her. She didn't know why she was relaxed as she woke up next to the blonde or why she suddenly admitted that she found her cute. She just knew that she did.


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed Regina and Emma searched for Emma's biological son.

She also found her son's biological mother. She found that she was a lot like Emma… in the sense that she grew up in foster care and wound up pregnant at 18…there was no way to ever know who Henry's father is… Regina tried her damndest, but came up empty handed after exhausting all her possibilities. She stared at the paper in her hand with his biological mother's biographical information and shook her head. She felt..almost bad in a sense for comparing Emma to this woman.

Mainly because of the differences between them… The main difference being Emma got out of that life… this woman did not. She felt a building sorrow as she finally found a place of residence for the woman… it was the last place she would ever hope to find the woman. It was a cemetery. It wasn't far from Storybrooke.

The sorrow she felt for the loss of her son's mother and a sense of urgency overcame her. She went to her green house, a place that always managed to calm her. She collected blooms from three specific flowers: pink carnations, white carnations, and heathers. She put together a bouquet.

She knew it was still rather early for anyone to be up, but she had to resolve this now before she let anything get in the way. She took her phone from her robe pocket and dialed Emma's number.

Emma was a heap on her bed… like most other people in this small town at this hour. She jumped wildly as she heard her phone buzz. She almost threw it across the room before she realized that it was in fact her phone and someone was in fact on the other end, "Hello?" She asked, distressed.

"Emma? It's Regina."

"What's wrong? Is Henry okay?" Her voice was laced with sleep, but the concern was obvious as well.

"Henry's fine. I just… there's something I need to do, and I need you to come watch him." Regina spoke quietly.

"Okay… okay, yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Emma was already jumping into her skinny jeans. After she pulled them on and found a shirt that was clean and was not a pajama shirt, she walked up the stairs to Mary Margaret's bed, "Mary Margaret…" Emma fell onto the bed and started shaking her best friend, "Mary Margaret… get up." She was still half asleep herself.

"Mmm." The other woman tried to shove the intrusion off her bet and out of her hearing range.

"Wake up!" Emma shook her again.

"What? What is going on? Is there a fire?" She sat up.

"No… something's wrong over at the mansion… Regina needs me to watch Henry so she can 'do something'.." The blonde used air quotes around the last two words.

"So you need me to do something because ever since Henry was in the hospital you have this 'thing that cannot be described' with her and you're concerned." Mary Margaret blinked two slow times.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Emma said, "She'll let you guys raid the pantry and fridge and stuff… just put on some clothes… let's go." She got off the bed and went back to her room to grab her jacket and keys.

When Regina opened the door to Emma and her roommate she knew something was up. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, Emma started, "So, change of plans. Mary Margaret here is going to watch Henry while we go do whatever mysterious thing it is that you need to do…" Emma gave her a closed mouth, 'there it is' smile.

Regina only nodded once, allowing Mary Margaret into her home before she turned and hugged her son, who had come down the stairs just before they got there, and walked outside. Emma hugged him as well before she tousled his hair and walked out as well. Regina was in her car taking the bouquet she had already put in a vase out of the passenger side and strapped it into the back seat.

Emma stared at it for a minute then looked at the brunette as she back out of the driveway, "What is that for?"

Regina didn't reply; she only drove. She had memorized all of the directions to the graveyard and even memorized the route she would need to take from the parking lot that she would be able to park in.

Once they got to the cemetery, she took the flowers out and started walking through the many rows. Emma kept looking to Regina as they walked through the rows of people laid to rest. This was the last thing she was expecting when she got the call that morning.

Regina only lost her way and needed reference twice before she found who she was looking for: Rachel Reese Ryan b. September 4, 1982 d. January 14, 2008.

"They are for Henry's mother." She said quietly as she set the bouquet down on the plot, finally answering Emma's question from the driveway.

The blonde took that statement in. She looked at the burial plot and saw that they would have been the same age if she were still alive. She took a breath as she watched Regina set the flowers down, "What do they mean?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her in question, "The flowers… what do they mean? You can't tell me that you garden in the greenhouse like you do and you don't know the meanings of flowers… what does the bouquet mean?"

Regina swallowed a minute, nervous to explain her reasoning behind each flower, but she gestured to each as she spoke, "Pink carnations represent gratitude, white represent remembrance, and heathers represent solitude." She didn't need to go into detail. Emma would understand why she picked them.

Emma nodded as she pulled Regina in for a hug. They stood there, in a side hug looking down at the words on her grave.

Regina looked down at the grass for a moment, "I finally found her… and everything led me here." She gestured to the headstone.

Emma moved slightly, removing Regina's arm from her back as a particularly cold wind began to settle on their backs. She moved to stand behind Regina and put both arms around her middle in a gesture of comfort. She knew that Regina was taking this harder than either of them would have ever expected. "If she were alive… what would you say to her? Aside from, 'Get the hell out of my town.'" She asked with a small smile.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's gag, then bit her lip as she thought, "I would tell her that she gave up the most magnificent creature the world has ever known." She looked down at the bouquet, "I would thank her for picking me to adopt him, for giving me my son. I would tell her what he's like… And I think… after everything, I would offer to let her know him, only if she desired, and only if she were clean, but I would, I think."

A couple tears ran out of either eye from Emma. She held Regina tighter as she stared down at the flowers. "I think she'd like that." Emma said, "I think that she would have had a reason to be clean if you offered her something like that." Regina nodded, "I think so too." They stood in silence a bit longer, both thanking her silently for giving them Henry. Then they walked back to the car.

After a couple more months, Henry and Regina's relationship approved thanks in full to Emma. Emma hung out at the mansion a lot… because she genuinely liked being with her son. She liked being with Regina…and she liked what was happening between them….whatever it was. She wanted it too… that's what scared her most.

In the evenings after Henry went to bed, they would work on finding her biological son. They found it was a lot harder to find the child than it was to find the mother… Emma also wasn't as adamant as this odd piece of family was beginning to form. Sure, eventually she wanted to know, but she was more concerned with Henry and Regina and her life here in Storybrooke.

It was about six months later when Regina walked into the sheriff's office with a file in hand. She had found him. They found out that his name was James Daniel Larsh and that he lived in Nevada. His parents were everything a woman could want in a couple that gave up her baby. They lived in a good neighborhood and he was, as far as they could tell, happy. Regina even found his facebook page.

Emma stared at the website on the sticky-note. She took it from the standing woman. She bit her lip and wiggled the mouse, then bit her lip once more. She pushed from the desk and opened the bottom drawer.

There wasn't a lot in it, just a few files here and there, Regina had noticed as she watched Emma curiously. Emma then pulled the false bottom and pulled her own file out. Regina knew she shouldn't be looking at it once she realized what it was, but Emma didn't bother to hide it from her either, which she found…. Intriguing.

Emma simply put the sticky note and the papers Regina brought over in the file and put it away. Emma looked up at the brunette, "Shall we go pick Henry up from Archie's and go to dinner?" She asked.

Henry was her son… that's all there was to it.


End file.
